Finally Together
by smackedfan454
Summary: After a fight Grace and Rhetta finally realize that they are meant for each other. I've only watched two episodes of Saving Grace so far, but I love them. Rated M for adult themes and sex. Final chapter now up. Reviews please! :D Pairing: Grace/Rhetta
1. The Fight and Submission

**My first ever Saving Grace fanfic. I've only watched two episodes so bear with me here.**

**Pairing: Grace/Rhetta  
Rating: M for adult themes and sex  
Summary: After a fight Grace and Rhetta realize that they are meant for one another**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saving Grace or the characters, though I wish I did. :D  
**

* * *

"Shit Rhetta!" Grace yelled, storming into her house and instantly grabbing a beer, her house littered with them.

Grace and Rhetta had been fighting for hours. Rhetta had continuously questioned Grace about her "last change Angel" Earl, after his disappearance for over 3 days now. Grace was in no mood to talk about him, but Rhetta kept pressing the issue.

"Grace come on! God has given you a second chance and your not even worried or upset about Earl!" Rhetta exclaimed, following Grace into her house.

"No you know what Rhetta. I couldn't care less about where Earl went. All I know is that he is finally leaving me alone and to that I say Hallelujah!" Grace yelled back, taking a long swing of the beer.

"I can't believe you!" This resulted in Rhetta grabbing a beer as well.

"Yeah well what can I say? I'm going to hell." Grace shrugged, her eyes cast at her beer, taking another swing of it.

Her last comment sparked something in Rhetta and she walked over to Grace, grabbing her beer and throwing it across the room, along with her own.

"Hey!" Grace went to exclaim and move around Rhetta when suddenly Rhetta had her pinned to the wall. "What the hell Rhetta?"

"Shut up Grace for once in your life! You may not care about your soul and where it will go when this is all over with, but I sure as hell do! You are not a bad person Grace. God has given you this chance and I'm sure as hell not going to let you fuck it up!" Rhetta practically shouted at Grace, all her emotions ready to surface, tears threatening to fall.

Grace was taken back by the outburst and the sad look on Rhetta's face. "Oh God Rhetta." Grace's arms were around her friend in a matter of moments, Rhetta's head buried in the crook of Grace's neck. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be. Making me cry." Rhetta mumbled against her neck.

Grace laughed lightly, leaning down to place a kiss on Rhetta's forehead. "It's a good look for you, very sexy."

Rhetta made a face and playfully slapped Grace's arm. "Jerk."

Grace chuckled, before softening. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are." Rhetta commented before stepping away, blushing. "Sorry I pinned you to the wall."

Grace laughed. "You wouldn't be the first."

Both women laughed and wrapped an arm around each other, taking a seat on Grace's couch.

"Oh and by the way, you owe me a beer."

Rhetta laughed and looked around. "I think you could spare two beers Grace."

Both let the room go quiet, each comfortable in each other's presence, their bodies pressed to each other like always, no words needed. Rhetta closed her eyes as she felt Grace's hands playing with her hair. Her hands wound through the soft, brown hair. Pulling gently on Rhetta's hair, Grace smirked as Rhetta's head fell back against the couch.

After a moment Rhetta sensed that Grace was watching her and she opened her eyes, gasping at how close Grace actually was. Grace had herself perched over Rhetta's lap, her face mere inches from Rhetta's.

Grace ran her hand down Rhetta's cheek, across her lips.

"What would you say if I were to ask to kiss you?" Grace asked quietly, her eyes locked with Rhetta's.

Rhetta's eyes widened and she fought hard to swallow. "Umm… Grace we shouldn't…" She was at a loss for words, her body aching for Grace's touch, but her mind telling her she shouldn't. She was a scientist after all, they were supposed to be logical.

"We've done a lot of things we shouldn't have." Grace opposed, her mouth moving closer.

"Grace…" Rhetta whispered, her head already tipping up closer to Grace's.

"Shh. It's just a kiss." Grace said before her lips touched Rhetta's. They slid across gently, barely touching, before pressing delicately together.

Rhetta hesitated before moving her lips with Grace's, the kiss long and sensual. Both taking their time to explore each other's lips, each knowing that this was wrong, but yet it felt so right. For the first time both women felt completely relaxed and safe, like they were finally home.

When Grace parted her lips, asking for entrance to Rhetta's mouth, Rhetta instantly met her tongue with her own. Their tongues sliding and tasting one another.

Once air was needed Rhetta pulled away and gasped. "Oh God Grace… I…" But yet again it was Grace who calmed her down.

"Relax Rhetta. It's okay." She gently placed a small kiss on her lips again. "This is okay."

Rhetta closed her eyes, tears spilling. "I'm cheating."

"No Rhetta, your not. With anyone else this would be cheating, but with me it's not. I know deep down you know that. I'm your best friend. We're aloud kisses."

Rhetta chuckled with Grace, knowing that she was right. She had to be, the kiss and the closeness felt nothing, but right.

"Grace… I love you."

"I know Rhetta. I know. I love you too."

Their eyes locked telling one another that if things were different, if Rhetta wasn't married, if Grace would ditch the guys, start over, then they could be together. Finally together.

No permission needed this time, Grace's lips claimed Rhetta's as her own.

* * *

**Reviews please. This is just chapter one and I would love to know if I should continue to write more! Thanks! -Rachael-**


	2. Giving into Love and Passion

**Chapter rated M for smut and a sex scene... just being honest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saving Grace or Grace Hanadarko or Rhetta Rodriguez.  
**

* * *

_No permission needed this time, Grace's lips claimed Rhetta's as her own. _

Rhetta reached up, her hands winding around Grace's neck to tangle in her hair. Taking that as an invitation Grace slid onto Rhetta's lap, straddling her. Rhetta gasped against Grace's lips.

"Rhetta. Please. Just one night." Grace begged, desperately needing her friend, the only person in her life that she could fully trust.

Rhetta shook her head, scared. "No Grace. I can't."

"Why not? I promise I'm good." Grace smirked, going to kiss her again, but Rhetta moved her head away.

"Grace stop."

"Rhetta…" Grace went to protest, but Rhetta's next words stopped her in her tracks for the second time that night.

"No! I can't be another one of the people you sleep with and then discard like garbage!" Grace's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh Rhetta…" Grace cupped her cheeks in her hands. "Don't you understand that when I'm with you I don't need anyone else, don't see anyone else. Don't you understand that I sleep with who I do because I can't have you! Rhetta I love you… way more than I should." Grace's voice died off at the end, going to a whisper. "You're the only person I have ever wanted."

Rhetta felt tears in her eyes again and pulled Grace down to hers once again to kiss her. The words exchanged between their lips in that kiss told everything of their feelings and Grace knew that Rhetta felt the same.

Rhetta moaned as Grace's tongue invaded her mouth, forcefully taking control and kissing her deep. Grace's hands wound through her hair, pulling her head back against the couch, Grace's lips traveling hot, open mouthed kisses down Rhetta's neck.

"Oh God." Rhetta moaned as Grace nipped a particularly weak spot on her neck. Grace's lips traveled down until they hit Rhetta's shirt. Looking up at her once to get the okay Grace pulled her shirt up and over her head, throwing it to the ground.

Rhetta couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks as Grace took in her upper half in just a bra. Grace noticed and smiled, kissing her lips softly.

"Beautiful."

"Just a bit different from your regulars huh?" Rhetta joked lightly, not wanting this to become too serious. They were still best friends till the end.

Grace laughed. "Just a bit."

Grace's hands moved down Rhetta's chest, over her stomach. Her soft hands sliding up and over her bra.

"Oohh. Grace just take it off. Please." Rhetta begged, wanting to feel Grace's hands on her breasts.

"Patience Rhetta." Grace teased, leaning down to suck on her earlobe.

"I think I've had enough patience over the years… seeing you with all those guys…ahhh." Rhetta arched up into Grace's body, despite her words.

"True…" Grace smirked and suddenly tore Rhetta's bra off her body. Grace wasted no time at all in leaning down and sucking one of Rhetta's perk nipples into her mouth. Rhetta threw her head back in pure bliss, her hand tangling in Grace's hair as she held her there. Grace took her time, licking and nipping at Rhetta's nipple before moving onto the next.

By the time Grace had decided that she was ready to move on, Rhetta was shaking, her orgasm already ready to wash over her. Rhetta's eyes flashed up to Grace's full of lust. "Shit." Rhetta gasped, trying to calm down her body.

Grace grinned, sending Rhetta a smug glance. "Told you I'm good."

Rhetta shook her. "Cocky bastard."

Standing up Grace held out a hand to Rhetta. "Come on. Let's do this the right way."

Rhetta smiled and took Grace's hand as she led her into her bedroom, closing the door. Turning slightly Grace pinned Rhetta to the door frame, kissing her once, before backing up.

"Lay down." Grace told Rhetta.

Looking at Grace for a moment Rhetta went and laid down on Grace's bed, watching her. Grace smiled and stood at the end of the bed, before reaching for her top, pulling it off her body. Rhetta moaned at the sight before her. Grace continued on, stripping herself of her bra, shoes, socks, and pants, leaving her panties on.

Rhetta watched her closely as Grace slid up onto the bed and hovered over her body. Leaning down so that just her lips touched Rhetta's ear Grace whispered, "I think your overdressed."

Rhetta gulped and nodded. Slowly sliding down her body Grace skillfully undid Rhetta's jeans, pulling them off along with her shoes and socks so that both women were just in their panties.

Rhetta's hands gripped Grace's waist, needing the anchor of support, needing to know that she was there, that this was real.

Grace leaned down to kiss Rhetta again just as their was a knock at Grace's door. Rhetta's eyes flashed up to Grace's before going to sit up to get her clothes. Grace looked at her and pinned her back down.

"What do you think your doing?" Grace asked.

Rhetta looked to the side. "Leaving so you could answer the door… it's probably Ham."

"And what if I don't give a shit?" Grace asked again, still holding Rhetta down. "Shit Rhetta I told you I want you. Not Ham. Not Butch. No one but you."

"You sure?" Rhetta asked.

"Absolutely." Grace smiled as the knocking finally stopped.

Kissing down Rhetta's chest once again, Grace let her hands wonder down Rhetta's sides, taking in every moan and movement Rhetta gave her. Her lips stopping at Rhetta's panties, Grace gazed up at Rhetta to make sure this is what she wanted, because the instant those panties were off of her, once her body was revealed to her, there would be no stopping her. Rhetta nodded just once, the invitation clear.

Grace's fingers slipped under her panties, slowly sliding them off Rhetta's legs to the floor. Rhetta closed her eyes, slightly embarrassed. Grace placed her hands on Rhetta's thighs.

"Open your eyes Rhetta. Your stunning."

Rhetta blushed as her eyes opened to stare into Grace's eyes. Grace smiled and gently tugged on her thighs, exposing Rhetta to Grace.

Grace flicked her eyes down to gaze at Rhetta. "Oh God Rhetta your wet."

Rhetta shifted slightly. "So you can admit He is real during sex?"

Grace chuckled, Rhetta's battle to get her to believe in God never failing to amuse her.

Smirking, Grace gracefully laid down between her open thighs, blowing cold air on Rhetta's center. Rhetta gasped, arching her back up. Grace grinned, getting the reaction she wanted.

Grace slowly traced her fingers up Rhetta's inner thigh, over to her clit, before running her fingers down between her folds.

"Oh shit Grace." Rhetta trembled, her simple touch driving her mad.

Grace continued, her fingers tracing her opening to her sheath. "Can I Rhetta?" Grace asked, surprising them both. Normally when Grace saw something or someone she wanted she got it, no questions asked.

"Yes." Rhetta whispered, her body shaking in anticipation.

Grace slowly slid one finger into Rhetta's body, wanting to see her response. Rhetta arched and clenched her jaw, letting Grace know that it wasn't enough for her. "Ask me."

Rhetta's eyes flashed to Grace's, knowing what she was telling her to do, but not knowing how. Sex with her husband was never like this. It was always simple, straight to the point. He didn't care for foreplay or games.

"Grace… I…" Rhetta stammered.

"Relax Rhetta. It's me. You trust me?"

"Yes." Rhetta answered without hesitation.

"Then ask me."

Rhetta took a shaky breath as Grace swirled her one finger around inside of her. "Please?"

"Please what?" Grace asked again, wanting Rhetta to let go. To go wild with her. Knowing that was what Rhetta needed, what they both did.

Rhetta took another breath, before willing herself to let go. "Please add another finger inside of me."

"Mmm why?" Grace pushed her.

Rhetta groaned in frustration, Grace's finger curling into her, but not filling her up enough. Taking another breath Rhetta locked eyes with Grace. "Because I want your fingers to fill me up and pound me hard."

Grace smirked. "Why didn't you just say so?" And before Rhetta could come back with a smart remark Grace slammed three more fingers into Rhetta. Rhetta cried out at the sudden pleasure, her body erupting into an orgasm.

Grace held her fingers still inside of Rhetta letting her come down from her high before slowly sliding them in and out of her.

"Grace… I don't think… too much." Rhetta thrashed around as Grace built her back up again.

"Shh Rhetta it's okay." Grace held her hips still as she pumped her fingers inside of her.

"Oh shit!" Rhetta shouted, her body in waves of passion.

Grace continued to slid her fingers in and out of Rhetta, increasing the pace with each stroke. Bending down Grace flicked her tongue over Rhetta's clit, sucking on it at the same pace as her fingers.

"Grace… Grace… GRACE!" Rhetta screamed, her hands clenching in Grace's hair as she shattered, her body shaking with her second orgasm of the night.

Grace gently licked Rhetta cleaned, savoring the pure essence that was Rhetta. Kissing her way back up Rhetta's body, she placed a kiss on Rhetta's lips.

Rhetta was breathing heavy, her arms limply placed around Grace's neck. "Oh wow." She breathed out.

"Good?" Grace smirked down at her.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Rhetta quipped back, suddenly rolling them over. Grace smirked as her legs wrapped around Rhetta's waist.

"How come Rhetta? Afraid I might spank you?" Grace chuckled, intending it to be a joke, but the flash Grace saw in Rhetta's eyes told her that Rhetta had a naughty side as well… one she never got to express. Grace's eyes went wide as she saw Rhetta blush. "You want me to spank you don't you?"

Rhetta's face went a dark crimson. "Don't be ridiculous."

Grace smirked wickedly and slowly sat up, taking Rhetta with her. "You want me to spank you. You want me to spank you." Grace chanted.

Rhetta hit her playfully, not meeting her eyes. "Your being ridiculous now Grace. Why would I want you to spank me?"

"Because you think it's hot and you've never been spanked during sex before. Oh let me tell you Rhetta… it's fantastic." Grace smirked as Rhetta took in a sharp breath. "Even better when you let the person completely dominant you… cuffs and all."

Rhetta gulped. "Yeah that worked out so nicely for you. Getting cuffed spread-eagle and left there for a few hours while I worried about where the hell you were. Lovely."

Grace had to admit that Rhetta got her there. "Yeah but that's because I wasn't with someone I could trust…"

"Grace…" Rhetta trailed off.

Grace knew Rhetta was embarrassed to ask as Rhetta had always been the one not to do crazy things and get in trouble. They balanced each other, but every once and a while the scales needed to be tipped, the waters tested.

Slowly, Grace reached into her night stand and removed her cuffs. Grace trailed the metal of them over Rhetta's collarbone and down her arm. Rhetta shivered and gulped, not meeting Grace's gaze. Grace cuffed one of her hands into the cuffs, causing Rhetta to jump.

"Grace I really don't know about this."

"Rhetta, I promise you that if you become uncomfortable at any point, just say so and I'll stop and un-cuff you immediately." Rhetta looked up into Grace's eyes, telling her that she meant every word she said.

"Okay." Rhetta agreed.

* * *

**Reviews please! I would love to know if I should write another chapter and your thoughts on the story so far! :D Thanks. **


	3. Finally Together

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please leave reviews! Here is the final chapter.**

* * *

"_Rhetta, I promise you that if you become uncomfortable at any point, just say so and I'll stop and un-cuff you immediately." Rhetta looked up into Grace's eyes, telling her that she meant every word she said. _

"_Okay." Rhetta agreed. _

Grace smiled and gently lowered Rhetta, stomach down, onto the bed. Grace placed Rhetta's hands above her head and locked the cuffs around the bedpost. Rhetta gasped.

Rhetta felt the bed shift slightly and then felt Grace's warm body against her back, completely naked. Rhetta turned slightly and saw that Grace had discarded her panties without her noticing.

Grace leaned over and nipped Rhetta's earlobe. "Ready to be spanked Rhetta?" The shiver and quiet moan Grace heard told her that she was indeed, ready. Grace kissed down her neck and back, until she reached her waist. Smirking, Grace bit Rhetta's bum lightly.

"Grace!" Rhetta exclaimed trying to wiggle out of the cuffs. Grace just chuckled at Rhetta and continued to place kisses on her bum. Leaning, up to straddle Rhetta's legs Grace smirked and brought her hand down softly on Rhetta's butt. Rhetta let out a startled gasp, before arching up slightly. Again, Grace's hand came down, slightly harder this time.

After a few more times of soft hits, Grace suddenly landed her hand on Rhetta's ass hard. Rhetta shouted and arched harshly. "Shit." Came Rhetta's reply.

"Too much?" Grace asked.

"God no." Rhetta admitted, feeling her lower half become very wet. Grace grinned and moved off the bed, over to her dresser. "Grace where are you going?"

"Relax Rhetta. Shit you think I'd leave you there?" Grace chuckled and came back over to sit behind Rhetta again.

"No… why did you get off the bed?" Grace smiled and gently pulled on Rhetta's hips so that she was on her knees. "Grace?"

"Rhetta like I said before… relax." Grace answered, gently moving Rhetta's legs apart. Suddenly, Grace brought her hand down even harder on her ass.

"AH SHIT!" Rhetta screamed, her cum dripping down her leg. Rhetta closed her eyes, trying to collect herself when she felt something trailing up her leg. At first she thought it was Grace's hands, but then realized it was too hard to be her hands. "Grace please don't tell me that's a dildo."

"No." Grace smirked. "Even better. It's a vibrator."

"GRACE!" Rhetta exclaimed.

"What?" Grace asked as if it was perfectly normal. "It feels good."

"Why do you have a vibrator? Isn't that why you have men over all the time?"

"Jeez Rhetta. You make me sound like some kind of whore." Both women laughed. "And I do have time to myself sometimes."

Rhetta smirked. If Grace wanted to play, she was game. "You could have called me."

Grace paused her actions, Rhetta's daring words surprising her. "I'll keep that in mind." Grace replied before running the vibrator further up Rhetta's leg.

Rhetta shook slightly, pulling on the cuffs. "Grace I don't know about this part." She admitted. Grace didn't reply, just moved closer and put a steady hand on Rhetta's back. Making sure to go slow, Grace rubbed the vibrator over her folds before gently sliding the vibrator inside of Rhetta. "Ooooo." Rhetta moaned feeling the toy stretch her wide.

Grace slid the toy in and out of Rhetta a few times before turning it onto low power. Rhetta jumped and clenched onto the cuffs hard as the vibrator buzzed inside of her. Rhetta wiggled slightly causing Grace to smirk knowing that Rhetta wanted more.

Suddenly turning the vibrator onto full power Grace slammed it into Rhetta.

"GRACE! Oh shit yes! Harder please." Rhetta screamed, finally letting go and asking for what she wanted. Grace complied and slammed the vibrator in and out of Rhetta hard and fast, feeling it buzzing in her hand. Rhetta shook and tried to slam back on it, the cuffs stopping most of her movement. "Grace the cuffs. Take them off."

Grace thought about it for a moment before reaching over and quickly unlocking her cuffs, still pounding the vibrator inside of her. Rhetta's hands came down and clutched onto the pillow next to her, the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Come on Rhetta. Come for me again. I want to hear you scream." Grace coaxed.

Rhetta moaned and fought to hold on, wanting the pleasure to continue, afraid it would all come to an end if she came.

"I'm still going to be here." Grace said as if she could read Rhetta's mind.

Rhetta closed her eyes and when Grace slammed the vibrator inside of her one last time she came, crying out Grace's name, her body shaking from the force of the orgasm.

Collapsing on her stomach Rhetta breathed hard, feeling once again, Grace against her back. Grace placed small kisses along her collarbone and to the side of her neck, gently nipping on Rhetta's ear. Rhetta smiled.

"Thank you Grace."

"For what?" Grace murmured against her ear.

"For loving me." Rhetta said quietly.

Grace smiled against her neck and gently rolled Rhetta over underneath her so that they were facing each other. "I should be thanking you for the same exact thing."

Both women smiled at each other and shared a simple kiss. Rhetta closed her eyes holding Grace in her arms for a few moments, perfectly satisfied and content. After a moment though Rhetta's eyes flew open and she sat up, bringing a startled Grace with her.

"Oh my God." Rhetta exclaimed.

"What? What's the matter?" Grace asked worried that Rhetta was now having second thoughts.

"You haven't had an orgasm yet." Rhetta said nervous. "I've had three and you haven't even had one."

Grace bit her lip and laughed. Rhetta looked at her confused. "That's what your worried about?" Grace asked amused.

"Ummm… yes." Rhetta said before realizing the situation and laughed along with Grace. "Oh shut up." Rhetta hit Grace on the shoulder lightly.

They laughed and fell back down on the bed together, in each other's arms.

"I'm fine Rhetta. Watching you was enough."

Rhetta raised an eyebrow not buying her story.

"Honestly." Grace stated.

Rhetta nodded and they laid together silently. Rhetta waited until she felt Grace's body relax and then grabbed her leg, spreading it wide and slipping her hand down against her folds. Grace gasped loud, her eyes shooting open.

Rhetta trailed her finger across Grace's clit and felt Grace jump in her arms, trying to hide a moan. Rhetta smirked and brought her hand up so that Grace could see her fingers, covered in her juices. "Your awfully wet." Rhetta commented before bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean. Grace's eyes went wide as she watched her.

"Rhetta…" Grace breathed out huskily.

"Yes?" Rhetta replied, pulling her fingers out of her mouth with a pop.

"Oh God. Fuck me." Grace moaned, shifting to try to rub her legs together for friction.

"You want God to fuck you?" Rhetta teased. Grace just shot her a glare that told her she wasn't amused.

"Rhetta please. Don't make me beg." Rhetta was enthralled, having the upper hand during sex for the very first time. Softly, skimming her fingers around Grace's clit without touching it she heard Grace groan. "Please. Oh please just touch me." Rhetta smirked, tangling her one hand in Grace's hair while slamming her other fingers into Grace.

Grace cried out loud, her body arching up harshly into Rhetta's. Rhetta used her body weight to keep her body down on the bed. Wiggling her fingers around inside of Grace she held them still, unmoving.

"Rhetta?" Grace asked.

"Tell me again." Rhetta said, her voice raw.

Grace's eyes shot to hers, searching. Suddenly Grace knew. "Your mine. This, what we have between us, is ours forever. I love you."

Rhetta smiled and kissed Grace's lips. "I love you too." And with that said, her fingers slammed relentlessly into Grace.

"OH SHIT!" Grace cried out, her hand trying to shoot down to slow down Rhetta's movement, but Rhetta trapped her down and repeatedly pumped her fingers fast and hard into Grace. Grace thrashed beneath Rhetta's body, moaning loud. "Don't stop. Please Rhetta don't stop."

"What makes you think I plan on stopping?" Rhetta asked, her fingers still moving inside of Grace.

"Ham, Butch, Zack… everyone always stops." Grace whispered. "They pleasure themselves and then leave… even Ham has started to."

Rhetta softened, her fingers slowing down, but still remaining. "I will never leave you."

"I know." Grace smiled. "I know." Rhetta kissed her again, her mouth staying on hers as her fingers picked up speed once more. Grace moaned against Rhetta's lips, her hands digging into her shoulders. "RHETTA!" Grace screamed, her orgasm hitting her in waves as Rhetta's fingers rode her through every one. Grace breathed heavily and looked at Rhetta through lidded eyelids. "Shit."

Rhetta laughed and held her close, both wrapped securely in each other's arms.

Grace's fingers gently traced Rhetta's face. "Your beautiful."

"Thank you." Rhetta blushed. Grace smiled, both women happy and relaxed in each other's arms. "Grace?" Rhetta asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm spending the night right?"

Grace smiled at Rhetta's politeness. Even when her one night standers would lay down and fall asleep thinking it was a given, her own best friend asks first. "Of coarse Rhet."

Rhetta smiled and laid her head on Grace's chest. After a moment Grace heard her soft murmurs, knowing she was asleep. Pulling the blanket up and over them both Grace settled down in her arms.

Turning her head Grace smiled at Earl. "Don't hurt her." Earl said, knowing that Grace never would, but feeling the need to at least warn her.

Grace just smiled and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped tight around Rhetta, her only thought being… finally together.

* * *

**Again reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks. :D**


End file.
